


【森嵐】小森隼學開車

by ranmatsu0412



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 6





	【森嵐】小森隼學開車

【森嵐】小森隼學開車 

*標題有兩種解讀意思  
*私設 日出大學  
*大二隼×大四亞嵐  
*長篇  
*ooc注意 

只要是東京的高中生，將來想就讀的大學第一志願一定是日出大學，日出大學的優點非常多，雖然位於東京市中心，學費卻意外地便宜，也開設了各式各樣的科系，許多當紅藝人、政治家等，對於社會有極大貢獻的人大多是從這裡畢業的。 

最吸引高中生的是，就讀這所大學的幾乎都是帥哥美女，想要交朋友、談戀愛，甚至是約炮，所有欲望在日出大學一定能解決，因此高中生之間的競爭非常激烈，大家都認為只要考上了日出大學，今後的人生必定一帆風順。 

小森隼也曾經是其中一位競爭者，靠著高人一等的智商及舞蹈比賽優勝經驗，最後以優等生的身份進入了日出大學舞蹈科。 

他在校園內也是有一定人氣的，身旁總是圍繞著人，也有不少女生向他告白，但小森每次都以“還不想談戀愛”為理由拒絕。 

事實上他已經有心上人了。 

他有一個前輩叫做白濱亞嵐。在入學典禮上第一次看到代表全校學生致詞的白濱，小森就被他的桃花眼給深深地吸引住了。白濱是日出大學的校草，擁有國寶級的美顏，跳起舞來乾淨俐落又帥氣，對身旁的人也都非常溫柔，追隨者不僅限於女性，也有不少男生。 

\- 

在之後的每一次的舞蹈課中，小森的眼睛都會不自覺地去追尋白濱的身影，就算是只有一下子也好，看到前輩就能讓他打起精神。 

「在想什麼呢，小森同學？」突然熟悉的聲音傳入耳中，小森整個人像是被嚇到一樣抖了身體，往聲音的來源一看，原來是白濱前輩在關心他。白濱注意到在一群認真跳舞的孩子中呆呆站在原地恍神的小森，有禮貌的詢問一下後輩，怕是身體不舒服影響到練習。 

「啊、前輩，那個……這邊的舞步我不太會……」小森為了不讓對方發現剛才腦中浮現的想法，一急之下說出了這句話。舞步不會是真的，但是小森真正的目的是希望前輩能教導他，趁機拉近彼此之間的距離。 

「這樣啊，那麼我來教你吧。」白濱面帶微笑對著小森說。 

「其他同學先下課，趕快回家喔！」等到練舞室僅剩兩個人時，小森開始後悔了。第一次和前輩獨處，比以往上課時都還來得緊張，小森的心臟也越跳越快，在安靜的練舞室中都能聽見噗通噗通的心跳聲。 

白濱耐心地教導小森，指出小森錯誤的點，並實際示範一次給他看。光是這樣小森的心臟就已經快負荷不了了，眼前的人是如此地好看，因為跳舞流下的汗水，因為穿着無袖衣服而若隱若現的胸肌，因為鍛鍊而緊實的臀部，身上的每一個地方，小森都覺得很美。 

\- 

有了前輩的指導，小森已經能將整段舞蹈跳出來了，正當小森在煩惱要找什麼話題跟前輩聊天時，對方就已經主動向他搭話了。「小森同學跳的很好喔，很有天份。我的手機號碼給你吧，以後有問題可以來問我。」白濱笑著。 

小森的心臟突然漏了一拍，不知道該怎麼回應他「謝、謝謝前輩。前輩叫我隼就可以了！」燈光打在小森身上，通紅的臉龐被白濱看得一清二楚，讓白濱忍不住想要捉弄他。「隼要不要跟我一起去吃飯？我請客。」白濱望向牆上的時鐘，時針指向數字6，剛好是晚餐時間，不妨嘗試邀請面前紅著臉的後輩和他共進晚餐，說實話白濱自己也想更了解小森。 

小森就像短路的機器人一樣站在原地不動，大量的資訊瘋狂湧進他的腦內，令他無法思考。剛才前輩是在約我嗎？那個超級帥氣的前輩嗎？我該不會是在做夢？小森開始胡思亂想，他不敢相信，前輩竟然約他去吃飯。 

似乎是遲遲未收到小森的答覆，白濱乾脆拉起小森的手就往停車場走。「走吧，我知道有一家很棒的餐廳。」 

\- 

小森被白濱帶到一輛白色跑車前，就算不懂車的人也知道，這輛車絕對不是平常人開得起的。「原來前輩會開車啊……我也想學開車呢。」上車後小森望向窗外小聲地自言自語，感嘆對方不僅是前輩，還是個完美前輩。 

畢竟車內是密閉空間，小森的聲音再小，白濱還是聽得一清二楚。 

“真的很可愛呢，小森隼。” 

這樣想的白濱啟動引擎，踩下油門往目的地前進。車速過快，街景呼嘯而過，白濱也將那些想法拋之於腦後。 

\- 

「隼要是想學開車的話，我可以教你喔。」白濱一口接著一口將牛排往嘴裡送，臉頰鼓得跟倉鼠一樣。 

小森停下吃飯的動作，瞪大眼睛看向白濱，嘴角還留著牛排沾醬。「真的可以嗎，前輩？」如果是由前輩來教的話，一定很快就能學會了，小森心想。 

「當然。」白濱伸出手靠近小森的嘴角，抹去牛排沾醬後拿回自己的嘴舔了舔。白濱有一種說不出口的感覺，他想要了解對方更多，他想要觸碰對方，他想要佔有對方，但他並不曉得這份情感究竟是什麼。 

“這是什麼少女漫畫才會出現的情節啊！前輩太犯規了吧！”小森心想。這是小森今天第二次臉紅的像蘋果一樣。 

吃完飯後，白濱親自送小森回家。快樂的時間總是過得特別快，明明上一秒還沉浸在前輩的溫柔裡，下一秒家門就出現在眼前，他還不想跟前輩分開。就算是這樣，他們也只是前後輩關係，這麼任性的要求他絕對提不出來。 

他在打開車門前，笑著對白濱說： 

「前輩，等我考了駕照，一定會帶你去兜風！我保證！」 

「嗯，我等你。還有叫我亞嵐就可以了。」 

「好！亞嵐くん再見！」 

今天絕對是小森隼進入大學後最幸福的一天，和白濱獨處，得到了對方的聯絡方式，一起吃飯，還讓他送自己回家。小森一邊回味今天發生的事情，一邊洗澡。 

當他回想前輩修長的手指碰到自己的嘴，忍不住露出笑容，下半身同時也起了反應，嚇得小森趕緊沖冷水，試圖把欲望壓制下去。 

成功壓住身體，但是壓不住腦中的想法。明明知道這樣不行，卻還是忍不住想要知道更多。 

\- 

昏暗的房間裡傳來了肉體的拍擊聲還有甜膩誘人的呻吟，不難想像裡面正在進行的事。 

「哈啊…隼…好大好喜歡……」白濱主動迎著腰，讓小森的性器能夠進到更深的地方。 

小森帶有節奏感的撞擊每一下都撞在白濱的敏感點上，快感從脊椎蔓延至全身。 

「嗚…要去了…」白濱被服侍得舒服，忍不住高潮了，白濁噴在白濱的腹肌上，小森加快抽插的速度，跟著白濱一起高潮，滾燙的液體射進白濱體內最深處，惹得白濱發出小貓似的嗚咽聲。 

他們交換了無數個深吻，彼此的舌頭交纏著，過多的唾液從白濱嘴角流出，小森霸道的奪走對方嘴裡的空氣，若不是白濱給了他軟綿綿的一拳，他本來還想繼續跟白濱雙唇交疊，小森依依不捨離開了白濱的唇，兩人之間牽起細長的銀絲。 

白濱張著嘴大口呼吸，潔白的肌膚染上一層潮紅，胸前的兩點挺立，彷彿渴望被觸摸一般，性器吐出透明的液體。 

還插在白濱體內的小森看到這幕又再次硬了，小森緩慢地動著腰，頭埋在對方的胸前，像是在徵求對方許可。 

「快點操我…隼…」白濱被性欲沖昏了頭，他只想要獲得更多快感。 

如果可以的話，小森不想醒來，繼續做這甜美的夢。 

\- 

陽光透過窗簾照射在小森臉上，小森不甘願地張開雙眼，他看了一眼放在床頭的時鐘，時間是上午七點，就算現在出門也趕不上第一節課，他索性躺在柔軟的床鋪，思考剛剛發生的事情，待會再打電話跟老師請假就好。 

他沒想到自己竟然做了春夢。 

做春夢，每個男人都會有過，倒不如說是很正常的事。令他驚訝的是，出現在夢裡和他一起享受這場性事的人，不是性感的AV女優，而是自己崇拜的前輩。 

正當小森準備要去廁所解決時，門鈴突然響起，差點沒嚇死小森。誰會在一大早按他家門鈴，是隔壁鄰居嗎？是郵差嗎？他想不透，乾脆去開門，看看究竟是誰嚇了他一跳。 

「來了。請問是哪…位……」小森一打開門，差點嚇到昏過去。站在那裡的是白濱，雙手拿著咖啡，穿着棕色大衣、圍著圍巾，就像要去約會似的。 

眼前的人是如此的耀眼，除了好看小森想不到其他詞可以形容，甚至忘記自己現在還是勃起狀態。 

「隼我們一起去學校吧！」白濱抿了一小口咖啡，另一手的那杯推到小森面前，眨著他人見人愛的桃花眼，暗示小森收下他的好意。 

白濱快速掃過小森全身及身後的房間，發現小森處於進退兩難的窘境，內心深處的慾火也漸漸被點燃。他逕自脫下鞋子走進小森家裡，咖啡放在餐桌上，好奇心驅使他四處張望著，小森的家裡跟他想像的不太一樣，客廳收拾得非常整齊，家具擺設也走簡約風，不像是小森的風格。 

「亞嵐くん我能先去一下廁所嗎……」小森關上門後慢慢走向白濱，尷尬地撇過頭，故意不看著白濱的眼睛說話。 

既然獵物就在眼前，他可不能錯過這大好機會。 

「不用了，我幫你。」白濱湊到小森的耳邊，輕聲地說，離開前還咬了小森的耳垂。 

\- 

白濱拉著小森的手，幾乎是用甩的把小森扔到沙發上。小森還反應不過來，白濱就已經吻上他的唇，吸吮著他的唇瓣，小森配合地張開他的嘴，好讓對方能更深入口腔內，交換彼此的唾液。 

兩人的體溫逐漸上升，白濱褪去兩人身上礙事的衣物，短短時間兩人就只剩下一條內褲，兩個人都勃起了，從被撐起的內褲來看小森的尺寸遠遠超過一般人，這讓白濱更興奮了，雙手勾住小森的脖子，跨坐在小森腿上。 

「第一次跟男人？」  
「呃、對……」  
「那我來教你吧。」 

他抓著小森的手伸向自己的胸前，聽話的小森開始揉捏白濱因鍛鍊而緊實的胸肌，沒多久就感覺到那兩點挺立起來，小森低下頭含住了一邊的乳頭，時不時用舌頭舔幾下，另一邊也沒有被冷落，小森用手指揪起乳尖大力按捏，刺激感讓白濱顫抖著身子，發出細小的呻吟。 

「亞嵐くん，接下來呢？」小森摸了白濱的頭，在額頭留下一個吻。 

「再來…幫我擴張……」小森將白濱的內褲脫下，性器彈了出來，前端還吐著水。小森把食指伸進後穴，異物感使得白濱扭動著腰，眉毛緊皺。 

等到白濱習慣後，小森開始增加手指數量，到了第三根時，白濱已經學會從中獲取快感，但還不夠，他渴望更大的，隱藏在底褲下的猛獸。他扯下小森的底褲，如他所預料的，比一般人還大的東西此時正興奮地顫動著。 

「隼……進來……」白濱已經等不及想要被小森進入，想要被小森貫穿。 

「是亞嵐くん說要教我的，主導權在亞嵐くん手上才對。」 

白濱握著小森的性器就直接坐了上去，過大的尺寸讓他的穴口被撐開，疼痛感放大了好幾倍。等到白濱將整根吞入時，他已經滿頭大汗，靠在小森胸口張開小嘴輕輕喘氣。 

稍微休息一下後，白濱開始動起腰，主動做起活塞運動。每動一下，小森的那根都會頂到最裡面，快感由腰椎蔓延至全身，白濱雙腿跟腰使不上力，將頭靠在小森肩上蹭了蹭。 

「隼…我累了……」  
「想要我動的話，亞嵐くん要說什麼？」  
「隼…我想要……」 

夢境跟現實發生的事似曾相似，小森的理智線此時終於斷裂，毫不猶豫推倒白濱，抓起白濱雙腳掛在自己肩上，開始操幹身下的人。 

「啊…隼…慢一點……」肉體撞擊的啪啪聲、抽插帶出的淫水及水聲，還有自己藏不住的呻吟，在只有兩人的空間裡，白濱都聽得一清二楚。 

當小森頂到白濱體內某一點時，白濱拱起腰折出了漂亮的角度，白濁噴灑在腹肌上，張著嘴大口喘氣，小森也沒有停下動作，反而加快抽插的速度，巨大的快感快讓白濱受不了，生理淚水從眼角流下。小森親了他的眼角，稱讚白濱做的非常好。 

「隼……好舒服……」  
「亞嵐くん怎麼可以先去呢？應該盡到教師的責任陪我到最後一刻才對。」這麼說的小森俯下身，啃咬白濱的乳頭，身下動作越來越快。 

「嗚……隼、我喜歡你……」  
「我也是，亞嵐くん。」小森射在白濱體內，最後再和他交換一個綿密的吻。 

\- 

「所以你春夢裡的對象是誰？」  
「呃、是亞嵐くん……」  
「我昨天也做了同樣的夢喔，不管是夢裡的小森還是剛才的小森，都很厲害喔。」  
「亞嵐くん再來一次吧。」  
「欸！？等等、唔……」


End file.
